Revenge Is Sweet
by redsky100
Summary: Here it is as promised, the sequel to Prankapolooza; strongly implied Kai/Ray


**REVENGE IS SWEET**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

Summary: Here it is as promised, the sequel to Prankapolooza; strongly implied Kai/Ray.

Warning: Lots of swearing.

redsky100: Thanks for the reviews on Prankapolooza! Alright let's get this show on the road!

* * *

><p>The sun did its thing as a Russian hotty made his way down the street. I said Russian hotty, Tala Ivanov, sexy Russian extraordinaire, strutted down the road in black jeans and graffiti T-shirt with a black leather jacket looking oh so scrumptious. I had returned from my two week <em>vacation<em> in Tahiti a week ago and there was no sign of retaliation from the team since then. I am the captain after all, so they wouldn't dare lay a finger on me, but that didn't mean I would let my guard down; that's code for Kai's still lurking out there, but whatever.

I whipped out my cell phone winking at two blonds ogling my ass, "Talk to me."

"Hey Tala, whazzup," greeted Bryan.

"Just gracing God's green earth with my hot ass," I reply. Really, it is a waste to not share this lusciousness with the world; I know I'm generous aren't I.

Bryan grunts.

"So what's your damage?" I ask, "I know you don't do social calls." Because that would imply that you gave a damn about social etiquette.

"There he is girls, let's get him!"

I spin around at the sound of my worst nightmare coming to life. A mob of about thirty fangirls were barreling down the street mowing down various passersby that failed to get out of the way fast enough. Oh those poor unsuspecting people. Wow look at that old lady fly! Oh wait... they're headed towards _me. _Crap!

"Uh Bryan, I gotta go," I sigh hanging up. Looks like its work out time. I turned and sped down the street as a chorus of "I love you Tala!", "Marry me Tala!" and "I'll have your kids Tala!" roared in his wake. Ugh, not even in your dreams ladies. I know I'm hot, irresistible and the like but damn it, even gods get tired of this attention! Don't even get me started on the attempted kidnappings and the stray flying underwear! *shudders* Fangirls are a nuisance and INSANE!

I sprint down the street at top speed, the years of training at the Abbey finally paying off and I think ruefully that it is times like this that make me glad for my days in the Abbey. Boris was good for something after all!

Soon I drew to a halt when the fangirls were nowhere in sight and resumed my leisurely stroll shaking his head, Man I am just too hot for my own good! A few minutes later, I whip out my phone, "What's up Bryan."

"Why'd you hang up like that?" he asked. What? Even I can't run for my life down the streets of Japan _and_ talk on the phone. I tried that once believe me, it's impossible.

"Tala!" shouted the fangirls and the red head blanched. This time about forty girls stampeded towards me from opposite sides of the street, "Shit, gotta go!" Damn! What is it with these girls! But being absolutely irresistible does have its draw backs I suppose. The red head was first amused but now he was getting slightly annoyed; it wasn't like he disliked all the attention he was getting from all the crazed girls or boys for that matter but he liked the attention on his terms. Normally he could travel from one side of town to the next without being seen by one single fan person (blood hound) or paparazzi (soul sucking leeches); he was that good.

But today the wolf was reduced to fleeing down an alley ways in his attempts to evade his deranged pursuers. Perhaps the trip to Tahiti had dulled his reflexes but Russian Adonises were allowed off days too. I skidded to a halt as my way became blocked on both sides. The sudden intensity of the situation made me pause wondering ruefully why I'm running instead of maiming and/or killing these bitches like he would back in my days at the Abbey; well it has something to do with Mr. Dickinson being our legal guardian after the whole BEGA thing and finally cracking down on Biovolt. The jolly old fart was always preaching that homicide is wrong or something to that effect, three quarters of our little psychotic group always managed to tune him out; Bryan ignores him all together.

The sound of quiet footsteps on wet ground returned my attention to the current situation. The mob was slowly drawing closer like a bunch of vultures waiting to seize their prey. "Oh fuck! I'm dead!" I hiss as the girls drew ever closer; it's like they relished the hunt, they weren't even blinking. I glance around trying to keep my cool and notice a fire escape stir well above my head. Yes I'm saved! To the girls I yell swinging up the metal ladder pulling it up after me just as one of them makes a jump for it, "Better luck next time girls, you'll never take me alive!" Or dead for that matter but we'll ignore that bridge when we get there.

The red headed Russian raced up to the roof and leapt across to the other buildings leaving a sea of disappointed fangirls behind. Landing stealthily to the ground I sauntered out of the shadows of a building and decided to head for my favourite beyblade store through the park to calm my nerves. About a mile into the park my phone started vibrating again, "Tala I'm really starting to think you're avoiding me," said Bryan.

And I'm really starting to think you're stalking me much like those blood sucking cows! But of course I don't say any of this. "What makes you say that?" I ask and I only manage to walk two more feet into the woods when a sudden rumbling sounded behind me. "Damn don't these girls quit? Bryan I'll talk later!" Hanging up I took off yet again dodging around fangirls and trees.

As if out of nowhere, little clusters of fangirls kept popping up forcing me deeper into the park to dodge them. Suddenly the trees cleared to reveal a large barbed wire fence about 50 meters in height with an industrial sized trash bin to one side. Fangirls approached from all sides and I could just hear them trampling through the undergrowth. I bet a deaf old lady could hear the lumbering cows from the other side of town.

The Russian glanced wearily at the trash can, I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"I think I see him!" squealed one high pitched girly voice, "Mindy where'd you put the rope and duct tape?"

A voice which I presume is Mindy screeches back, "It's in the bag with the tranquilizer darts."

OH HELL NO! Screw dignity, I will not be raped!

Squashing my murderous urge, I pinch my nostrils shut and do the unthinkable and dive into the bin. Man, Mr. Dickinson should give me a fucking medal when I get out of at a sound only to relax when I realize it was my phone vibrating and saw it was Bryan on the caller ID and I shudder as a rotten banana peel slides down my back. Ewe, ewe, ewe, ECK!. Boris would piss himself from laughter if he saw me reduced to this. "Bryan man you gotta help me!"

"Enjoying the ambience of trash can, hot stuff?" asked Bryan sounding oddly amused.

I quirked up my eye brows, "How'd you…?" Then I hear giggling in the background and the sensation of rage races up my spine chilling the air… "Is that Spencer?"

* * *

><p><em>On some roof top:<em>

Spencer doubled over laughing as hard as he ever thought he could in all his eighteen years of life, "Man I am so glad I'm here for this!"

Ian was clutching his stomach and tears streamed from his red eyes.

Bryan grinned moving to the telescope Spencer had abandoned, "Payback's a bitch ain't it Tala." After those pranks Tala had sprung on Ian, Spencer and I, let's just say the red head had this coming. Spencer had been all too happy to oblige, the blond's hair still had a pink tinge to it after the numerous rinses trying to get rid of the red dye. I called Tala's phone to activate the GPS signal while Spencer used his laptop to text all those girls Tala's location with a little come hither message from _Tala_ if you will. Now all we had to do was sit back and watch the chaos unfold.

*Redsky100: I'm not sure how GPS works but this is my story and I'm sticking with it and did I make Bryan say 'come hither'?*

"You know he's gonna kill your asses when he finds you on top of Inoshika Mall's roof." (redsky100: this is a totally made up place)

When Spencer and Ian eventually sobered, we turned to see Kai perched on the roof of the stair-well, his white scarf blowing in the wind.

We share a glance at each other then in unison answered, "It's worth it."

Kai grunted getting from his perch. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He added smirking as he left leaving me, Spencer and Ian to plan our escape route when we finally realize that Kai had ratted us out; Tala's screeching from the phone totally confirming it.

_Back with Tala:_

"MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I scream into the receiver. Having heard the conversation between Kai and my soon to be dead team mates, I'm sure my face now rivaled that of a tomato in colour. I was mildly impressed that they managed to spring this on me but I wouldn't let them know that.

Bursting out of the trash can, I sending rubbish flying in every direction and the fangirls having seen the look of murder on my handsome face ran for cover. At least the stupid cows have the sense to run now.

I smirked to myself as it started to snow. You know that happens a lot with me being the master of Wolborg and all_._ I walk through the frigid forest silently plotting the deaths of those fools. Alright, no more Mr. Saneguy.

* * *

><p>redsky100: (Runs for dear life)<p>

Tala: (Appears out of nowhere causing redsky100 to scream) you are so dead!

redsky100: (Backs away) T-Tala, have mercy!

Tala: (Takes a menacing step towards redsky100) Mercy is for the weak

_In some dungeon…_

redsky100: (Weakly) Hey guys, you think he'll let us out?

Spencer: Considering we're still here I don't think so.

Bryan: (Cackles maniacally) WORTH IT, WORTH IT, WORTH IT!

redsky100: Don't look now but I think Bryan's finally cracked.

Ian: (Sighs) Looks like it's for good this time.

Bryan: (Curled in fetal position drooling)

Elsewhere…

Kai Hiwatari had no clue about the fate that had befallen his team mates…well he had an idea but that wasn't the point right about now. Three days had passed since he last saw the other four-fifths of the Blitzkrieg Boy team but he knew Tala wouldn't kill the other three…hopefully. However, the phoenix couldn't bring himself to give a rat's ass right about now; this was the longest he had managed to have a quiet, clean un-demolished home, and a very contented neko-jin all to himself. The dual haired boy looked down on the warm purring heap at his side…yep, revenge indeed was very sweet.

**FIN**


End file.
